


Darko's Wife

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Badly-written smut. Justin finds Darko's wife and has his way with her.





	Darko's Wife

Yustin sneked arownd dchq yoosing da sneeky skillz hed lurnd leving heer for tree yeerz. He sniffd de heir (sometimes he cood smell tings. It woz a geeft). And dis tyme, he cood smellllll… wyrm. On a string. Yustin gasped.

‘dorkos wyfe’ he whisepered and went into da room. An dere she woz. Byootiful. Lying on her cushen dat sabine had got for her as a weeding gift. It woz red, matching purrfectly with her purple colours. Yustin sneaked closer.

‘so byootiful’ he whispered stroking da soft and fuzzy wyrm. He felt a titeness in his jeens and suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to do da worm. Yustin looked around and then grabbed da wyrm, stuffing it down the front of his jeanz. Den he ran out of da room.

Yusting got to his bedroom and shut da door and lokked it. Nobody cood disturb him and his wormy friend. He took off his tite jeans and sat down on da bed, rubbing the worm against his cock which was strainging against his titey wities. He moaned. Dis was rlly good.

‘oh wormy,’ he moaned. ‘you know exactly wot yoo want, don’t you?’ he rubbed it more and den slipped it down past the band of his underpants. ‘ooh you dirty little slut wot will your husband think.’ It was so soft rubbing against his cock at all he cood do was mone louder and keep rubbing it.

‘oh? U want to do wot?’ yustin asked. ‘ooh I lyke da way yoo tink wormy.’ And he took his underpants off too.

Yustin snaked the rom around his cock moneing at the feeling. He swired it and it felt wunnerful. He wished that dorko could hurry up and make da worm cum alive like yustin knew he was working on. Just imaging the worm swirling around his cock…

Butt dis weigh, yustin could use the wurm as a cock sock. Hed had one of dose before but hed left it at home. His wold home. So he wrapped the wyrm around his cock and started fucking into it. Oh and it was ahmayzing. Yustin cood make it titer or looser and he did, titening it when he wanted more pressure and loosing it to tease himself. He laid back on the bed still playing. 

The wyrm was soft and tite and it would have been most excellent if it was a little wet but maybe he cood do dat next time. An dere wood be a nex time because dis was JUST….

‘oh by garnoks dark tentacles,’ yustin moaned, titening the worm further and rubbing it faster an…

‘FYUCK!’ he let go of the wyrm and pumped his cock, painting the wyrm with his cum. ‘yeeesss u like dat don’t u u little cumslut’. He rubbed his cummy cock all over da worm, turning the purple fabric white for a few moments. Now it was delightfully slick but yustin was done for now.

‘ill c u later pritty’ said yustin as he put the wyrm back on her pillow. He gave it a kiss.

Later dat day, a roar shook da foundations of the oil rig.

‘WHO DID DIS!’ dorko yelled as he held up the filthy cock sock wyrm. Yustin sed nothing and tried not to smile. ‘oh my poor dear I will give youj a nice hot bath and yoo can tell me everything’. An wit dat whispered promise dorko rshed the wyrm to da bathroom.


End file.
